<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Day But Today by Crowof2008</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070439">No Day But Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowof2008/pseuds/Crowof2008'>Crowof2008</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rent (2005), Rent - Larson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowof2008/pseuds/Crowof2008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For her entire life up until she was in 8th grade Mimi has been friends with Roger Davis, Mark Cohen, and Maureen Johnson. The four of them were inseparable. But when Mimi moves she is forced to leave her friends behind. 5 to six years later they are reunited with new friends and family. Want to know more read and find out. I do not own anything. Please review.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Roger Davis/Mimi Marquez, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1 <br/>On a cold Christmas day while Mimi was taking a smoke on her fire escape, she looked up and saw Roger.  ‘I wonder who he is?  He looks familiar and cute.’ Mimi thought to herself.  Finishing up her smoke she went back into her apartment and grabbed a candle.  She then left her apartment and went upstairs to where the mysterious hot guy lived.  </p>
<p>‘Knock, Knock.’ She knocked on the door.  When he answered she was taken back by how much he reminded her of her friend Roger. ‘Could he be Roger?’ she asked herself.</p>
<p>“What’d you forget?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Got a light?” Mimi asked innocently as she showed her unlit candle.</p>
<p>“I know you - you're - you're shivering.” The man said as her noticed her shivering.</p>
<p>“It's nothing they turned off my heat and I'm just a little weak on my feet, would you light my candle? What are you staring at?” Mimi asked feeling his eyes focused on her.</p>
<p>As he lit a match and her candle he said, “Oh it’s nothing, your hair in the moonlight you look familiar.” ‘Where do I know her from?’ He asked himself.  As Mimi loss her balance he quickly caught her and asked, “Can you make it?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about me. I just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning anyway. What?” Mimi asked as she looked around the dark room</p>
<p>“Oh its Nothing, your smile reminded me of…”</p>
<p>“I always remind people of - who is she?”</p>
<p>“She died. Her name was April.”</p>
<p>Mimi blew out her candle and said, “It's out again. I’m sorry about your friend. Would you light my candle?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly the man lit Mimi’s candle again. “Well?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Ow!” Mimi said as the wax from the candle dripped onto her finger.</p>
<p>“Oh, the wax - it's…” </p>
<p>“Dripping! I like it - between my…”</p>
<p>Fingers, I figured ... Oh, well. Goodnight ...” Just  as Mimi was leaving she noticed that she was missing something and knocked on the door again. “It blew out again?”</p>
<p>“No - I think that I dropped my stash.” Mimi said as she started checking herself for her stash.</p>
<p>“I know I've seen you out and about that is when I used to go out, Your candle's out”</p>
<p>“Man I'm illin' - I had it when I walked in the door, it was pure - is it on the floor?” Mimi asked as she got on all fours.</p>
<p>“The floor?”</p>
<p>You know they say I have the best ass below 14th street. Do you think that it is true?” She asked as she looked back at her neighbor.</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You're staring again.” Mimi said pointing out the fact that he was still staring at her ass.</p>
<p>“Oh no. I mean you do - have a nice - I mean - you look familiar.” He finally got out feeling embarrassed about staring at Mimi’s ass.</p>
<p>“Like your dead girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“It’s only when you smile. But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else –”</p>
<p>“Have you gone to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work - I dance. Can you help me look?”</p>
<p>“Yes! They used to tie you up.” </p>
<p>“It's a living.”</p>
<p>“I didn't recognize you, without the handcuffs.”</p>
<p>“You know we could light the candle. Please won't you light the candle?” Mimi asked trying desperately to change the topic.</p>
<p>“Why don't you forget that stuff. You look like you're sixteen.”</p>
<p>“Thank you but I'm nineteen. I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be bad.” Mimi said as he lit her candle again.</p>
<p>“I once was born to be bad. I used to shiver like that.” He pointed out.</p>
<p>“I have no heat - I told you…”</p>
<p>“I used to sweat.”</p>
<p>“I have a little cold.” Mimi lied.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. Look I used to be a junkie.” He said honestly.</p>
<p>“But now and then I just like to feel good.” Mimi admitted.</p>
<p>“Oh, here it – um” he said as he picked up the stash from the floor.</p>
<p>“What's that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing just a candy bar wrapper.”</p>
<p>“We could light the candle. Oh, what'd you do with my candle?” Mimi said as he blew out her candle when she tried to get her stash that was in his back pockets.</p>
<p>“That was my last match.”</p>
<p>“I think our eyes will adjust, thank God for the moon.”</p>
<p>Well maybe it's not the moon at all. I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street.”</p>
<p>“Bah humbug ... Bah humbug.” Mimi said as she picked up his hand and started massaging it.</p>
<p>“Cold hands.” He said feeling a bit uncomfortable.</p>
<p>“Yours too. Big. Like my father's. Do you wanna dance?” Mimi asked as she pulled him of the couch.</p>
<p>“With you?”</p>
<p>“No - with my father.” Mimi said making him laugh.</p>
<p>“I'm Roger.” </p>
<p>“They call me… They call me Mimi.” She said as she was able to get her stash away from him.</p>
<p>“Wait what did you say your name was?” Roger asked grabbing her arm lightly when she was about to leave.</p>
<p>“Mimi.  Nice to meet you Roger. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get ready for work.”  With that Mimi managed to break free from his grasp and she left the apartment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2<br/>When Mimi left the apartment, Roger knew he had to see her one more time to see if she was really the Mimi that he grew up with.  After getting his jacket and scarf on he started to head out when his roommate Mark and Tom Collins came in with a new addition Angel.</p><p>“Oh I see someone is finally eager to leave the apartment.” Mark said in a joking manner.</p><p>“The girl that lives below us stopped by and I swear I think that it’s Mimi Marquez.” Roger explained his eagerness.  </p><p>“Really? Our Mimi?” Mark asked in ‘aw’. “Well if it was Mimi then why did you let her get away?” </p><p>“She said she had to get to work.  She works at the Cat Scratch Club.” Roger said as he tried to get to the door.</p><p>“Si. Mimi does work there.” Angel said.  “She said she’s picking up her paycheck. Then she’s going to Maureen’s protest.  She told me that she knew Maureen since elementary school.” </p><p>“You know Mimi?” Mark and Roger asked in shock.</p><p>“Si.  I’ve been her sister since I think it was five years ago going on six. My name’s Angel by the way.  If you want we can all go to Mimi’s work and meet her before she gets to the protest.” Angel suggested her hand in Collin’s.</p><p>“Well you heard the lady lets go.” Collins said a he saw the look of eagerness on Roger’s face.</p><p>~Cat Scratch Club~<br/>“Hear you go Mimi. Now you sure you can’t work tonight?” Maurice the manager said as he handed Mimi her paycheck. </p><p>“I told you I have to go to my friend’s protest tonight.  I promise to work tomorrow night like we agreed.” Mimi said taking her paycheck and putting it in her purse.</p><p>“I’m gonna hold you to that. I’ll deny this if you repeat it but I think that your one of my best dancers.”</p><p>“Aw thank you and I promise that I won’t let it go to my head.” Mimi said leaving the room.</p><p>Once she closed the door she headed to the exit when she saw three familiar faces.  “Angel!” Mimi called out as she made her way to her best friend. </p><p>“Mimi!” Angel called back.  Once Mimi made her way to Angel they embraced in a sisterly hug.  “Mimi this is Tom Collins.” </p><p>“Hey girl.” Collins said as he took Mimi’s hand and shook it.</p><p>“And I think that you already know these two.” Angel said gesturing towards Mark and Roger.</p><p>“Let me guess you must be Marky. And I already know that you are Roger.” Mimi said in a friendly voice.</p><p>“Mimi I can’t believe that it’s you.” Mark said as he hugged Mimi with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Aw did you miss me Marky?” Mimi said in a joking manner.</p><p>“Do you really have to ask?” </p><p>“And what about you Roger? Did you miss me?” Mimi asked.</p><p>“I’ll repeat what Mark said and that is, do you really have to ask.” Roger said pulling Mimi into a warm embrace.</p><p>“Well I just got paid and we have a protest to get to.” Mimi said, her eyes not leaving Roger’s.</p><p>~After Maureen’s Protest~<br/>“Benjamin Coffin the third.  The enemy of Avenue A.” Maureen said as she started to take off her jacket and take her seat at the table.</p><p>“You got a whole lot of nerve showing yourself here after what just happened.” Collins said as he took his seat.</p><p>“Guys this was not my fault.” Benny said with innocence.</p><p>“Go to hell.” Maureen said in anger.</p><p>“Why did Muffy…?” </p><p>“Allison.” Benny corrected Roger.</p><p>“Miss the show?” </p><p>“There was a death in the family if you must know.” Benny said.</p><p>“Who died?” Angel asked.</p><p>“Our Akita.” </p><p>“Evita.” Mark and Roger said in unison making everyone at the table laugh.</p><p>“BENNY <br/>You make fun - yet I'm the one <br/>Attempting to do some good <br/>Or do you really want a neighborhood <br/>Where people piss on your <br/>Stoop every night? <br/>Bohemia, Bohemia's <br/>A fallacy in your head <br/>This is Calcutta, <br/>Bohemia is dead </p><p>MARK <br/>Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes </p><p>COLLINS &amp; ROGER <br/>Dies irae - dies illa, Kyrie eleison <br/>Yitgadal v'yitkadash </p><p>MARK <br/>Here she lies, no one knew her worth <br/>The late great daughter of Mother Earth <br/>On these nights when we <br/>Celebrate the birth <br/>In that little town of Bethlehem <br/>We raise our glass - you bet your ass to - <br/>La vie Boheme </p><p>ALL <br/>La vie Boheme <br/>La vie Boheme <br/>La vie Boheme <br/>La vie Boheme </p><p>MARK <br/>To days of inspiration <br/>Playing hookey, making <br/>Something out of nothing <br/>The need to express- <br/>To communicate, <br/>To going against the grain, <br/>Going insane, going mad <br/>To loving tension, no pension <br/>To more than one dimension, <br/>To starving for attention, <br/>Hating convention, hating pretension <br/>Not to mention of course, <br/>Hating dear old Mom and Dad <br/>To riding your bike, <br/>Midday past the three-piece suits <br/>To fruits - to no absolutes- <br/>To Absolut - to choice- <br/>To the Village Voice- <br/>To any passing fad <br/>To being an us for once ... instead of a them!! </p><p>ALL <br/>La vie Boheme, La vie Boheme </p><p>MR. GREY <br/>Ahhemm </p><p>MAUREEN <br/>Hey Mister - she's my sister </p><p>WAITER <br/>So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad <br/>Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter <br/>And one pasta with meatless balls </p><p>ROGER <br/>Eww </p><p>COLLINS <br/>It tastes the same </p><p>MIMI <br/>If you close your eyes </p><p>WAITER <br/>And thirteen orders of fries <br/>Is that it here? </p><p>ALL <br/>Wine and beer! </p><p>MIMI &amp; ANGEL <br/>To hand-crafted beers <br/>Made in local breweries <br/>To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese <br/>To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaloo <br/>To huevos rancheros and Maya Angelou </p><p>MAUREEN &amp; COLLINS <br/>Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion <br/>Creation, vacation </p><p>MARK <br/>Mucho masturbation </p><p>MAUREEN &amp; COLLINS <br/>Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new </p><p>COLLINS <br/>To Sontag </p><p>ANGEL <br/>To Sondheim </p><p>FOUR GIRLS <br/>To anything taboo </p><p>COLLINS &amp; ROGER <br/>Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage, </p><p>COLLINS <br/>Lenny Bruse </p><p>ROGER <br/>Langston Hughes </p><p>MAUREEN <br/>To the stage </p><p>BOHEMIANS <br/>To Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too. </p><p>MARK &amp; MIMI <br/>Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow <br/>To blow off Auntie Em </p><p>ALL <br/>La vie Boheme </p><p>MR. GREY <br/>Sisters? </p><p>MAUREEN &amp; JOANNE <br/>We're close </p><p>ANGELS &amp; COLLINS <br/>Brothers! </p><p>MARK, ANGEL &amp; MIMI <br/>Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens, <br/>Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men, <br/>Pee Wee Herman <br/>German wine, turpetine, Gertrude Stein <br/>Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kurosawa <br/>Carmina Burana </p><p>ALL <br/>To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstacy <br/>Vaclav Havel - The Sex Pistols, 8BC <br/>To no shame - never playing the Fame Game </p><p>COLLINS <br/>To marijuana </p><p>ALL <br/>To sodomy, it's between God and me <br/>To S &amp; M </p><p>BENNY <br/>Waiter ... Waiter ... Waiter ....... Waiter! </p><p>ALL <br/>La vie Boheme </p><p>COLLINS <br/>In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon <br/>will commence immediately following dinner ... <br/>Maureen Johnson, just <br/>back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, <br/>will perform Native American tribal chants <br/>backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello - <br/>which she ain't never studied. </p><p>ROGER <br/>And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability <br/>to hold an erection on the high holy days. </p><p>MARK <br/>And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, <br/>will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea <br/>being stirred. <br/>And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song. <br/>That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!" </p><p>COLLINS <br/>Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions <br/>from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub. </p><p>ANGEL <br/>And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchist - <br/>including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T. <br/>virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words </p><p>ALL <br/>"Actual reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS" </p><p>MIMI <br/>Excuse me - did I do something wrong? <br/>I get invited - then ignored all night long </p><p>ROGER <br/>I've been trying - I'm not lying <br/>No one's perfect. I've got baggage </p><p>MIMI <br/>Life's too short, babe, time is flying <br/>I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine </p><p> </p><p>ROGER <br/>I should tell you </p><p>MIMI <br/>I got baggage too </p><p>ROGER <br/>I should tell you </p><p>ROGER &amp; MIMI <br/>Baggage </p><p>ALL <br/>Wine and beer! </p><p>MIMI <br/>AZT break </p><p>ROGER <br/>You? </p><p>MIMI <br/>Me. You? </p><p>ROGER <br/>Mimi”</p><p>Roger looked around and knew that he had to talk to Mimi alone.  “Come with me.”   He then led her outside using the side door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3<br/>Once outside Roger look Mimi’s hands into his own and took a breath for he knew what he had to say.</p><p>“ROGER <br/>I should tell you I'm disaster <br/>I forget how to begin it </p><p>MIMI <br/>Let's just make this part go faster <br/>I have yet - to be in it <br/>I should tell you </p><p>ROGER <br/>I should tell you </p><p>MIMI <br/>I should tell you </p><p>ROGER <br/>I should tell you </p><p>MIMI <br/>I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in </p><p>ROGER <br/>I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin </p><p>MIMI <br/>I should tell you </p><p>ROGER <br/>I should tell you </p><p>MIMI <br/>I should tell you </p><p>BOTH <br/>I should tell you, <br/>Well here we go <br/>Now we- </p><p>MIMI <br/>Oh no </p><p>ROGER <br/>I know - this something is, here goes- </p><p>MIMI <br/>Here goes </p><p>ROGER <br/>Guess so, it's starting to- <br/>Who knows- </p><p>MIMI <br/>Who knows </p><p>BOTH <br/>Who knows where? <br/>Who goes there? <br/>Who knows? <br/>Here goes? <br/>Trusting desire - starting to learn <br/>Walking through fire without a burn <br/>Clinging - a shoulder a leap begins <br/>Stinging and older, asleep on pins <br/>So here we go now we- </p><p>ROGER <br/>Oh no </p><p>MIMI <br/>I know </p><p>ROGER <br/>Oh no </p><p>BOTH <br/>Who knows where - who goes there? <br/>Here goes- <br/>Here goes- <br/>Here goes- <br/>Here goes- <br/>Here goes- <br/>Here goes-”</p><p>Roger then looked deeply into Mimi’s eyes and they shared a passionate kiss. </p><p>“I think we should go back in.  It’s sort of cold out here.” Mimi said not wanting to ruin the moment but knew that they needed to get back in before they got sick.</p><p>“Ok but we will finish this later.” Roger said in a passionate tone as he put his arm around Mimi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Deal.” </p><p>Once inside after they got some of the snow out of their hair they started to make out again. This didn’t go unnoticed by their friends. They broke apart when they heard the applause from their friends.</p><p>“ALL <br/>Yea!!! <br/>To Dance </p><p>MIMI <br/>No Way To Make A Living, massochisms, <br/>Pain, Perfection, <br/>Muscle Spasm, Chiropractors, Short- <br/>Careers, Eating Disorders </p><p>ALL <br/>Film </p><p>MARK <br/>Adventure, Tedium, No Family, Boring <br/>Locations, <br/>Dark Rooms, Perfect Faces, Egos, <br/>Money, Hollywood And Sleaze </p><p>ALL <br/>Music </p><p>ANGEL <br/>Food Of Love, Emotion, Mathematics, <br/>Isolation, <br/>Rhythm, power, feeling, Harmony, <br/>And Heavy Competition </p><p>ALL <br/>Anarchy </p><p>COLLINS &amp; MAUREEN <br/>Revolution, Justice, Screaming For <br/>Solutions, <br/>Forcing Changes, Risk, And Danger <br/>Making Noise And Making Pleas </p><p>ALL <br/>To Faggots, Lezzies, Dykes, Cross <br/>Dressers Too </p><p>MAUREEN <br/>To Me </p><p>MARK <br/>To Me </p><p>COLLINS &amp; ANGEL <br/>To Me </p><p>ALL <br/>To You, And You And You, You And You <br/>To People living With, Living With, <br/>Living With <br/>Not Dying From Disease </p><p>Let He Among Us Without Sin <br/>Be The First To Condemn </p><p>La Vie Boheme <br/>La Vie Boheme <br/>La Vie Boheme </p><p>MARK <br/>Anyone Out Of The <br/>Mainstream <br/>Is Anyone In The <br/>Mainstream? <br/>Anyone Alive - With A <br/>Sex Drive <br/>Tear Down The Wall <br/>Aren't We All <br/>The Opposite Of War <br/>Isn't Peace... <br/>It's Creation </p><p>ALL <br/>La Vie Boheme <br/>Viva La Vie Boheme”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4<br/>After they ate and paid for their food the whole Bohemian gang left the Life Café, only to be greeted by Benny, Mr. Grey, and Mimi’s mother.</p><p>“Mimi chica what are you doing here with this group of people?  They are beneath you and not worth your time.” Her mother said with disgust.</p><p>“Mother they are more human and have more compassion than you.  This group of people are my family as well as friends. And how dare you talk about them in such a rude manner.</p><p>“Mimi your mother is just worried about you.  We haven’t seen you for over a year.  Ever since you graduated high school you just disappeared.” Mr. Grey said with more love and compassion then his sister.</p><p>“Uncle Mike I had to go.  I couldn’t stay in that house with her.  And I couldn’t come to you cause of Allison.  So me and Angel went out on our own and we have a pretty good life here.  I’m happy and that is all that really matters. Isn’t it?” Mimi said looking from her uncle to her mother.  Benny just stood there quiet, not wanting to interrupt.</p><p>“Yes your happiness does matter but why haven’t you called?” Her mother asked.</p><p>“I’ve been busy.” Mimi said trying to avoid the fact that she was a stripper and HIV positive away from her mother and Uncle Mike.</p><p>“Yes I can see how being a stripper and doing drugs could make you busy.” Benny said with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“You bastard.” Mimi said with venom in her voice.</p><p>“Mimi is this true?” Her mother asked with disbelief in her voice.</p><p>“Yes it is though I am trying to quit the drugs.   That is actually my New Year resolution.  But that doesn’t matter.  All that matters is that I am happy and free from you.  Oh and Benny I guess I should tell you this now.  I talked to Uncle Mike and he has given me the building that I am living in and let’s just say that your dream on a cyber studio well will be located elsewhere.  And since I bought the building with my inheritance I say that the rent will be more manageable and will be paid when you all can pay it.  And this goes into effect right now.” Mimi said with a huge smirk on her face.  Every one of her friends that were standing beside her were now cheering for what Mimi had done for them.</p><p>“You are amazing Mimi.” Roger said pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead.</p><p>“Thank you.  I was actually gonna tell you all New Year’s Eve but I think now was the perfect time. Besides the look of defeat on Benny’s face is really and truly priceless.” Mimi said with humor in her voice.  “Oh and before we go and before Benny here tells you, mother I have AIDS and you know what I’m ok with that.”</p><p>“You what?  You hussy… you whore.  How could you do this to me to our family.” </p><p>“Mother I got it doing drugs.  And FYI I started doing drugs to escape you.  So don’t you dare think that I am a hussy or a whore, because I’m not.  As of today I think that I am the girlfriend of Roger here, friends with Collins, Mark, Maureen, Johanne, and well everyone here.  And the sister of my best friend Angel.  So needless to say I am happy and in good company.  And well I don’t need you.  So you can take this as goodbye forever mother and Uncle Mike I will call you in a couple of days to discuss the rent situation of my building that you gave me.” With that being said Mimi and her new founded family left Mimi’s mother, uncle and Benny speechless. </p><p>“Mimi.” Was all that her mother could say for at that moment she knew that she had lost her daughter forever.</p><p>~Mimi’s Apartment~<br/>“Well this is my stop.” Mimi said with a pout for she didn’t want to say goodbye to Roger quite yet.</p><p>“So will I see you tomorrow?” Roger asked for he too didn’t want to say goodbye to Mimi yet.  Even if it was just for the night.</p><p>“Of course.  Well I do have work I guess cause of the time it will be later today but yeah I would like that.  That is unless you would like to come in and talk or…” </p><p>“I think that, that is a great idea.  I would love to know what you’ve been up to these past what five, six years.” </p><p>“Roughly that amount.” Mimi laughed, once her door was unlocked and opened she said in a sweet voice, “Come on in.” </p><p>Once inside Roger and Mimi took off their coats and shoes and went over towards Mimi’s bed, where they sat down and talked.</p><p>“So what have you been doing these past five, six years?  I mean apart from going to school and all that.” Roger asked as he sat next to Mimi on the bed.</p><p>“Well I met Angel my first day at my new school.  And then to get away from my mother I started doing smack.  It was my escape from life.  I didn’t know at the time that I would become HIV positive by this 3 years later.”</p><p>“Wait how long have you had AIDS?”  </p><p>“Two to three years now.  I know my time is almost up but that’s why I live my life day to day.  I mean who knows when it will end.  I just want to be happy and well to tell you the truth apart from Angel the only other person who has made me happy would have to be you.  Roger I’ve been holding this in for so long.  But what it comes down to is that well I love you Roger as more than a friend.  I always have and well I’m pretty sure I always will.”  Mimi said hoping that she did the right thing by telling him her feelings that she has always felt towards him.</p><p>“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that you are my girlfriend.  For if I am to be honest, I love you too.” Roger said as he cupped her face with his hands and they then shared another passionate kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5<br/>When Roger woke up he couldn’t help but smile for there on his chest sleeping was Mimi.  He then stroked her hair gently trying not to wake her.  But in is efforts to let her sleep her beautiful brown eyes popped open and a sweet smile showed on her face.</p><p>“Morning Roger.  How’d you sleep?” Mimi asked as she snuggled closer to Roger.</p><p>“Well for the first time in a long time I actually got a goodnights sleep.  And I believe I owe that all thanks to you.” Roger said wrapping his arm around Mimi’s shoulders and gently hugging her.</p><p>“Aw really?  Is it really thanks to me?  Cause all that I recalled was us talking last night.  Wait did I bore you with our conversation?  Is that why you got a good night’s sleep?” Mimi asked starting off sweet then going into being serious.</p><p>“Mimi no you didn’t bore me.  I want to know everything about you once again like I did when we were younger.  Man you can’t imagine how much I missed you.  And now one of my wishes comes true.  For here I am with you.” Roger said sweetly kissing Mimi on the forehead.</p><p>“Well its Christmas day. Should we get up and get something to eat and then see Mark, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, and of course Angel?” Mimi asked as she attempted to get up, however Roger pulled her closer to him and said, “No let me have you to myself for just a little bit longer. Mark and the others can wait.” </p><p>“Roger are you being selfish in wanting me all to yourself?” Mimi asked in a joking manner.</p><p>“Color me selfish if you wish.  But since last night I haven’t seen you in a long time and well it’s been lonely without you.” Roger said with a very little pout in his voice.</p><p>“Oh ok.  We can stay here for a little bit but you do realize that we will have to see them eventually, right?” Mimi said giving into Roger’s wish.</p><p>“I know.  And we will see them…” </p><p>“Preferably before I have to go to work.” Mimi added, now wishing that she could take off.</p><p>“When do you have to go to work?” Roger asked.</p><p>“Not until 8 tonight.” Mimi looked in Roger’s eyes and saw relief in them for he knew that he had most of the day with her.</p><p>“Oh well that’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah it is.  However you can’t be selfish all day now you hear?” Mimi asked in a playful tone.</p><p>“But why not?” Roger joked with a hint of seriousness.  He then began to pout a little bit like a little child who didn’t get the toy he wanted.</p><p>“Roger.  Stop that.  You know I can’t resist your puppy dog eyes.” Mimi said laughing as she closed her eyes to avoid Roger’s.</p><p>“Oh really?” Roger asked mischievously.  He then sat up and began tickling Mimi all over the place.</p><p>“Roger.  No.” Mimi said laughing uncontrollably.</p><p>~Mark and Roger’s apartment~<br/>“Roger stop.” </p><p>“Well it sounds like those two are getting along.” Collins said as he smoked a joint.</p><p>“Yeah it’s been like this for the past hour.” Mark said with a hint of jealousy, for he knew that Roger wasn’t the only one who missed Mimi all these years.</p><p>“Is that a hint of jealousy I hear in your voice, Mark?” Maureen asked with laughter in her voice.</p><p>“What?  No.” Mark said lying through his teeth.</p><p>“I think it is Mark.” Collins said catching Mark’s denial.</p><p>“Ok maybe a little bit of jealousy.  It’s just that Roger’s not the only one who missed Mimi when she moved away and well I have yet to really see her and talk to her and well catch up.” Mark said as he sat on the couch next to Angel and Collins.</p><p>“We all missed her Mark.  But the good news is that she’s home with us and well we have all the time in the world with her now.” Maureen said trying to cheer Mark up.</p><p>“I know your right Maureen.” Mark said reluctantly.</p><p>Just then the door opened and in with big smiles on their faces walked in Roger and Mimi.  Roger’s hand was protectively around Mimi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hey sorry we’re late.  Roger wanted to be selfish this morning.” Mimi said as she walked over to where Angel, Collins, and Mark were. “Did we miss anything?” </p><p>“Not much. Just Mark here was pouting over the fact that you were spending so much time with Roger and not with him.” Maureen said.</p><p>“Maureen.” Mark said with embarrassment. </p><p>“Well I’m here now.  Mark do you want to go to the fire escape and talk for a little bit?” Mimi asked trying to spend time with all of her friends.</p><p>“Sure, I’d like that.” Mark said with a smile on his face.</p><p>Once they were out on the fire escape Mark closed the window and sat down right next to Mimi. </p><p>“You know I’m glad your back Mimi.  You can’t imagine how lonely it’s been.” </p><p>“Oh I think I do.  I mean without Angel I didn’t have anyone.  No one would talk to me for my cousin Allison spread rumors about me being a slut and a whore. So needless to say I was alone apart from Angel that is.”</p><p>“Well why didn’t you come back to us right away.  I mean you could have written us or called.” </p><p>“Mark I did write to you.  Every day for a whole year.  But when you didn’t write back I thought that you all had moved on and didn’t want to hear from me.  So I stopped.” </p><p>“Wait you wrote to us?  None of us got any letters from you.” Mark said with shock.</p><p>“But my mother… oh that bitch.  She said that she mailed my letters when in actuality she didn’t.  God I hate her so much.”</p><p>“Man Mimi I’m sorry.  I wish I had gotten your letters.  I mean without you I had no one to talk about my scripts or videos that I recorded with.”</p><p>“Well Mark I’m here now.” Mimi said with a smile on her face.  </p><p>‘Beep. Beep.’ Went Mimi’s beeper.</p><p>“Oh man.” Mimi said taking out her pill container that contained her AZT.</p><p>“You mean you have…”</p><p>“Yeah Mark.  I was going to tell you when my beeper went off.” Mimi said as she took her pill.</p><p>“How long have you had it?” Mark asked with a serious tone.</p><p>“Two to three years now.  That’s why I live by Angel’s saying, ‘No Day but to Day’.” </p><p>“Does Roger know?” Mark asked digesting this new information about his friend.</p><p>“Yeah I told him last night.  He was as shocked as you are.”  Mimi said remembering Roger’s reaction.</p><p>“Man Mimi I’m sorry.  Do you mind if I ask you how…”</p><p>“How’d I get it?” Mimi finished.  “Well I got it but doing smack.” Mimi said honestly.</p><p>“Wow you and Roger really do have a lot in common.” Mark said as he thought back on when Roger found out that he had aids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6<br/>It was time for Mimi to get off of work and she just couldn’t wait for staying at her apartment waiting for her was Roger.  She just couldn’t wait to see him.   As she left the Cat Scratch Club she waved goodbye to Tony the bouncer and set off to go home. However, little did she know that she was being watched and followed.<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;</p><p>It’s been two hours since Mimi was supposed to be home and Roger was getting worried.  He walked up to where Mark was and walked into the apartment to get help to find Mimi.  </p><p>“Roger is that you?” Mark asked though he knew that it could be no one else for Collins and Angel were in Collins’s old room.  </p><p>“Hey Mark I need your help and that of Collins and Angel.  Mimi still hasn’t come home and it’s been two hours since she was supposed to be home.  I’m getting worried and I was hoping that you guys could help me find her.” Roger explained worry written all over his face and voice.</p><p>“We’ll be right there Roger.” Angel said having heard everything that Roger had said.  She knew how much Roger meant to Mimi and vice versa.  And she knew that it’s unlike Mimi to be late coming home from work especially with Roger waiting for her.  Something was wrong.</p><p>“Let’s go.” Collins said as he and Angel exited their room.</p><p>Once they neared the Cat Scratch Club, Mark heard a low whimper coming down a nearby ally. “Hey guys lets check this ally.  I could have sworn I heard something.” As they went down the ally Angel noticed Mimi’s coat on the ground and next to the coat… “Mimi!” they all said in unison and concern.</p><p>“Angel.” Mimi said in a weak voice.  You could hear her voice crack and tell that she was in great pain.</p><p>Angel hurried to Mimi’s side and said, “I’m here Mimi.  Can you tell me what happened?” Angel asked her concern for Mimi showing.</p><p>“Is Roger here?” Mimi asked ignoring Angel’s question.</p><p>“I’m here baby.” Roger said as he knelt down to where Mimi was and put a light comforting hand on Mimi’s hair.</p><p>“He came at me from nowhere and it happened all so fast.  I tried to stop him but he just wouldn’t stop.” Mimi all but cried out.</p><p>“Who Mimi?” Roger asked wanting to know who had done this to her so that he could kill them.</p><p>“Benny.” Mimi cried out.  “He said that this was pay back for embarrassing him in front of my uncle and for taking away his dream on building a cyber-studio.”</p><p>“I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” Roger said with venom.  By this time Mark and Collins had called the police and an ambulance for Mimi.</p><p>“No you’re not Roger and I’ll tell you why, right now Mimi needs you and you’ll do no good to her if you’re in jail.” Angel said knowing how Roger felt for she too wanted to kill Benny for what he had done to Mimi.</p><p>“Hey guys the police and ambulance are here.” Collins said helping Angel to her feet.  Roger on the other hand stayed by Mimi all the way to the hospital and there he had to wait in the waiting room.</p><p>While Collins tried to comfort Angel, Roger was singing a new song that he had just come up with. The fear of losing Mimi had inspired this song in him.</p><p>“One song. Glory. One song <br/>Before I go, Glory <br/>One song to leave behind, </p><p>Find one song, one last refrain, glory <br/>From the pretty boy front man, <br/>Who wasted opportunity. </p><p>One song, he had the world at his feet, <br/>Glory <br/>In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl <br/>Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights </p><p>One song, before the sun sets <br/>Glory - on another empty life <br/>Time flies - time dies, <br/>Glory - One blaze of glory <br/>One blaze of glory - Glory </p><p>Find, Glory, in a song that rings true <br/>Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame </p><p>Find, one song, a song about love <br/>Glory, from the soul of a young man <br/>A young man </p><p>Find, the one song <br/>Before the virus takes hold, glory <br/>Like it sunset <br/>One song <br/>To redeem this empty life </p><p>Time flies <br/>And then no need to endure anymore <br/>Time dies”</p><p>By the end of the song Maureen and Joanne had arrived and were in the waiting room.  “That was a good song Roger.” Joanne said breaking the silence.</p><p>“Thanks it just came to me.  The fear of losing Mimi helped me come up with it.  Plus singing relaxes me.” Roger said with no feeling in his voice.  His worry for Mimi was great.</p><p>“She has to be ok.  Right Collins? She’s going to be ok?  I mean we got there in time, right?” Angel asked in hysterics.</p><p>“Shh baby all will work out.  Just have faith in that.” Collins said trying his best to comfort Angel.</p><p>“Your eyes <br/>As we said our goodbyes <br/>Can't get them out of my mind <br/>And I find I can't hide </p><p>From your eyes <br/>The ones that took me by surprise <br/>The night you came into my life <br/>Where there's moonlight I see your eyes </p><p>How'd I let you slip away <br/>When I'm longing so to hold you <br/>Now I'd die for one more day <br/>'Cause there's something <br/>I should have told you </p><p>Yes there's something <br/>I should have told you <br/>When I looked into your eyes </p><p>Why does distance make us wise? <br/>You were the song all along <br/>And before this song dies </p><p>I should tell you I should tell you <br/>I have always loved you <br/>You can see it in my eyes <br/>Mimi!!!” Roger sang with all his worry and fear in his voice.  And for the first time in a long time Roger bowed his head and prayed for a miracle for Mimi. ‘Please don’t take her from me.  Not yet.  Please I need her… I… I love her.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7<br/>As Mimi woke up, she knew right away that she was in the hospital. Right next to her bed was Roger and Angel who were sleeping.  </p><p>“Roger?” Mimi said in a weak voice.</p><p>“Mimi? Angel she up.” Roger said as he quickly moved to the bed to be nearer to Mimi.</p><p>“Mimi, chica.  You had us all worried.” Angel said with relief in her voice.</p><p>“Water please.” Was all that Mimi said, at that moment in walked Mimi’s Uncle Mike.</p><p>“Mimi?  Oh, thank God you’re awake.   You had all of us worried.” Mr. Grey said with a hint of worry and relief in his voice.</p><p>“Uncle Mike?  What are you doing here?  How’d you know that I would be here?  Who called you?” Mimi asked not quite understanding all that was going on.</p><p>“I called him chica.  And I told him what Benny did.  Let’s just say that Benny is being watched until you give your statement to the police.  And then he will be arrested for attempted murder.” Angel explained her anger at Benny showing.</p><p>“So, it wasn’t a dream.  It actually happened.” Mimi said trying to get the memories out of her head.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mimi.” Roger said in a comforting voice.</p><p>“When will I be able to get out of here?  And Uncle Mike can me and my friends use our vacation house until I feel safe again?” Mimi asked wanting to get out of the city and away from Benny.</p><p>“I’ll go fetch the doctor to see when you can be released and as for the vacation house, of course you and your friends can use it.” Mr. Grey said with a warm smile.</p><p>“Thank you.” Mimi said and then Mr. Grey left the room to get the doctor. “I’m sorry for worrying all of you.” Mimi said to Roger and Angel.</p><p>“I’m just glad that you’re alright.” Roger said.</p><p>“Si chica.  You being alive and well is all that matters.” Angel said sitting on the bed next to Mimi on the other side that Roger wasn’t sitting on.</p><p>Just then the doctor came in with Mr. Grey right behind him.  “Mimi I’m glad to see that you’re awake.  I hear that you want to know when you can get out of here.”</p><p>“Yes.  Um no offence to you or the hospital it’s just that well I hate hospitals and I try to avoid them if I can.” Mimi explained.</p><p>“Well your charts are looking good.  And your wombs are healing nicely.  I don’t see why you can’t leave in a couple of hours.  But I should tell you that there are police officers here to take your statement.  Should I tell them that you are ready to talk to them?” </p><p>“Yes.  Um can my friends stay here with me when I give my statement?” Mimi asked not wanting to be alone with the police officers.</p><p>“I don’t see why not.  If you all will excuse me, I’ll go get the officers.” The doctor said as he left the room.</p><p>Moments later two officers came in both female and both had a pad of paper and a pen out ready to take Mimi’s statement.<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;<br/>After giving her statement the officers gave their card to Mimi in case, she had any questions or could remember anything about the attack.  Then they left.  After they were gone a nurse came in with the discharge papers.  After she was discharged from the hospital Mimi, Roger, and Angel took Mimi’s uncle’s limo to her apartment where she and her friends packed a bag full of cloths to go to the vacation house.  After they were packed, they took the limo to the house which was about an hour and a half drive.  </p><p>Once they got to the house one of Mimi’s co-workers Amy was there sitting on the steps waiting for them.</p><p>“Mimi.” Amy said as Mimi exited the limousine. </p><p>“Amy thank you so much for coming.” Mimi said as she walked up to Amy, Roger right behind her. “Amy I would like for you to meet Roger my boyfriend.  And the blond is Mark, and you already know Angel and Collins.  And the brunette is Maureen and her girlfriend Joanne. Guys this is my friend Amy.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Amy.” Everyone said as they got their bags from the trunk. </p><p>They all then made their way to the house and picked their rooms.  Mimi and Roger got the master bedroom, then Angel and Collins got one of the guest bedrooms, as did Maureen and Joanne.  As for Mark and Amy well, they were too busy talking to look for a room.</p><p>“So, your studying to be a photographer?” Mark asked in awe.</p><p>“Yeah.  I mean stripping is just a job that pays the bills.  I mean I love dancing and making men drool, but my real passion is taking pictures of my friends and family.” Amy explained.</p><p>“Wow.  I love to record my friends not really my family.  Mean don’t get me wrong I do love them and all but…”</p><p>“Let me guess they can be a big pain in the ass?” Amy finished.</p><p>“You got it.  Man, I can’t believe that you and I have so much in common.” Mark said with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re a stripper too?” Amy asked in a joking manner.</p><p>“No not that I mean… well you know.” Mark said with embarrassment.</p><p>“Yes, I do.  Um I guess we should find a room for that’s what everyone else is doing.” Amy said noticing that they were alone.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mark said with disappointment in his voice for he wanted to talk some more with Amy.</p><p>“We’ll talk some more later, I promise.” Amy promise knowing what Mark really wanted to do. </p><p>“Ok let’s go get a room to unpack.” Mark said as he grabbed his bag and camera.</p><p>“Yeah lets.”<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;<br/>In the master bedroom Mimi was snuggling up next to Roger who had both of his arms around Mimi’s body in a protective manner.</p><p>“You know thanks to you I wrote I think it’s now three songs.” Roger said with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh really? Can I hear one of them?” Mimi asked with her puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Ok I’ll sing the one that I wrote while you were in the hospital.”</p><p>“But I just got out of the hospital.” Mimi asked in a joking manner.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” </p><p>“Yes, I do.” </p><p>Roger grabbed his guitar and played the cords to his song ‘Your Eyes’.<br/>“Your eyes <br/>As we said our goodbyes <br/>Can't get them out of my mind <br/>And I find I can't hide </p><p>From your eyes <br/>The ones that took me by surprise <br/>The night you came into my life <br/>Where there's moonlight I see your eyes </p><p>How'd I let you slip away <br/>When I'm longing so to hold you <br/>Now I'd die for one more day <br/>'Cause there's something </p><p>I should have told you <br/>Yes there's something <br/>I should have told you <br/>When I looked into your eyes </p><p>Why does distance make us wise? <br/>You were the song all along <br/>And before this song dies </p><p>I should tell you I should tell you <br/>I have always loved you <br/>You can see it in my eyes <br/>Mimi!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8<br/>“That was a beautiful song Roger.  Did you really write it for me?” Mimi said as she and Roger went back to snuggling. </p><p>“Yes I did.  I mean that first night at the hospital was really tough and that song just came to me.  I mean I thought that I was going to lose you. And well I just found you and I’m not ready to lose you again.” </p><p>“Well you won’t.  I promise until this horrid disease takes me I will be with you as long as you’ll have me.” Mimi said snuggling closer to Roger.</p><p>~Angel and Collins Room~<br/>“Hey honey are you ok?” Collins asked as he finished unpacking his clothing.</p><p>“I’m fine just well…”</p><p>“Worried about Mimi?” Collins finished.</p><p>“Yeah I mean I know that she’s still a bit fragile about the whole Benny situation but she’s not really talking about it.  I mean she’s acting like it never happened.” Angel explained as she sat on the bed.</p><p>“Baby she’s dealing with it in her own way and maybe acting like it never happened is the way that she deals with it.” </p><p>“But what if it’s the wrong way to deal with it?  What if she gets hurt by doing this?” Angel asked worried about her sister.</p><p>“Well then we’ll just be there for her and help her through it should it come to that point.  But only if it comes to that point.  I mean come on baby, we’re here in this big ass house with heat and well who would have thought that we would be living the lavish life even if it’s only temporary.” Collins said trying to take advantage of the situation.</p><p>“I know your right but I’m still worried about Mimi.  And I’ll try to back off a little more than I am but I make no promises.” Angel said as Collins pulled her in to a warm embrace.</p><p>“Good now kiss me you goddess.” Collins said.</p><p>“Now that is something I will do.” Angel said as she and Collins share a long passionate kiss.</p><p>~Maureen and Joanne’s room~<br/>“You really mean it?  You off the whole time that we’re here?” Maureen asked in a giddy tone.</p><p>“Well not the whole time but most of it.  I mean we don’t know how long we’ll be here.  So for the first two weeks I’ll be off.” Joanne said as she put away her suitcase that was now empty.</p><p>“But Pookie that’s not fair.” Maureen said with a pout.</p><p>“Maureen you like having a roof over your head and food in your stomach right?” Joanne said with a little bit of irritation.</p><p>“Yes but…”</p><p>“Well then I have to work.  Cause if I don’t work then we can’t eat or have a roof to live under.  I’m sorry baby but that’s the way it has to be.” Joanne said as she sat on the bed.</p><p>“I know but it still sucks.” Maureen said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Joanne. “Pookie do you think that Mimi is as ok as she seems?  Or do you think that she’s putting on an act?” </p><p>“I don’t know Honey Bear.  I mean I don’t know Mimi as well as you, Roger, Mark, and Angel do.  But I would think that if she weren’t ok then she would tell one of you.  Most likely Roger or Angel.  But then again I could be wrong.” Joanne said speculating on what Mimi would or wouldn’t do.</p><p>“I guess your right.  But…”</p><p>“Your still worried about her.” Joanne finished.</p><p>“Yeah.  I mean I can’t help it. Mimi is like the sister I never had and I’m protective over her and man I really want to kill Benny for what he did to her.” </p><p>“Maureen you remember that she wasn’t raped right?”</p><p>“Yes I remember but he still beat her with just an inch of life left in her.  I mean how could someone do that to another person that’s part of their family.” </p><p>“Maureen you do remember that they’re not related by blood right?”</p><p>“I know but they are in laws.  Related by marriage.”</p><p>“That is true.”</p><p>“Yeah. So how could he do this to her?” </p><p>“I wish I knew why people do half the things they do to one another.  But unfortunately I don’t.  I mean I guess you could say that they are wired differently.” Joanne said pulling Maureen into her arms.</p><p>“Thanks Pookie.  I just hope that Mimi is as happy and in love with Roger, as I am with you.”</p><p>“Me too Honey Bear.  Me to.” </p><p>~Living Room~<br/>“So are you unpacked?” Amy asked as she walked up to Mark.</p><p>“Yep.  I really didn’t pack that much.  Just a couple outfits.” Mark said.</p><p>“Well that’s good. Where is everyone?  I thought that they would be done by now.” Amy said as she sat on the couch.</p><p>“I think their having alone time with each other.  Them being couples and all.” Mark said as he sat right next to Amy on the couch.</p><p>“I guess your right.” </p><p>“Do you have a boyfriend?” Mark asked wanting to know if he had a shot of being her boyfriend or not.</p><p>“No I don’t.  Why do you ask?” Amy asked knowing very well why he asked.</p><p>“Well apart from Maureen I’ve haven’t had a girlfriend.   I mean if I’m to be honest I guess I knew that Maureen and I didn’t have a lot in common… not like you and I do.  I guess we since we were friends for so long that becoming in a relationship was the next step.” Mark explained thinking back on his time with Maureen.</p><p>“When did she meet Joanne?”</p><p>“About a month ago.  I guess that she’s happy.  I mean it was a shock when Maureen broke it off but I guess I just want her to be happy.” Mark said.</p><p>“Man I’m sorry.  But I do have a question for you.”</p><p>“You can ask me anything.”</p><p>“Well what do you think about me?  I mean where do you see us going?” Amy asked thinking on where their relationship might go.</p><p>“Well I would like to know all about you.  I think that you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met.  And I mean that in a good way.  I know that I just met you but I know for a fact that I want to learn more about you. But enough about me.  What about you. What do you think about me?” Mark asked wanting to know what she thinks.</p><p>“I think that you’re a cool guy and I too would like to learn more about you.”</p><p>“You would?” Mark asked.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Well that’s a good sign.”</p><p>“You think so?” Amy asked.</p><p>“No I know so.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9 <br/>“Say what’s going on here?” Collins asked as he and Angel walked into the living room.</p><p>“We’re just talking.” Amy said placing her hand on Mark’s knee.</p><p>“Oh really?” Collins asked as he saw the gesture that Amy just did.</p><p>“Really Collins.” Mark said as he took Amy’s hand into his.</p><p>“If you say so.” Collins said skeptical of what was between Amy and Mark.</p><p>“Come on honey leave them alone.” Angel said as she sat down on the love seat couch.</p><p>“Ok I’ll lay off.” Collins said sitting next to Angel.</p><p>“Who will you lay off on Collins?” Maureen asked as she and Joanne walked into the room.</p><p>“Oh Mark and his new friend, Amy.” Collins said.</p><p>“Really?  Are you two a thing now?” Maureen asked in shock.</p><p>“I’m aloud to have a new friend.  I mean…”</p><p>“So we’re friends?” Amy asked in a sweet tone. </p><p>“Well yeah.  I mean that is if you want to be…” Mark said feeling his cheeks blush with embarrassment.</p><p>“I do. But I also want more than friendship with you. I mean I really like you and from what little I know about you I feel like I want to know everything and… well we did already go through this before everyone came in here.” Amy said feeling her cheeks blush a little bit as well.</p><p>“So are you two a thing?” Collins asked.</p><p>“I would say we are.  If you want to.” Amy said looking into Mark’s eyes.</p><p>“I do want to if you its ok with you.” Mark said.</p><p>“Well I guess to answer your question Collins we are a thing as you put it.”  Amy said leaning on Mark’s shoulder.</p><p>“I’m happy for you both.” Angel said.  “Just remember to live each day as if it were your last.  Remember no day but today.”</p><p>“The heart may freeze or it can burn <br/>The pain will ease if I can learn <br/>There is no future, there is no past <br/>I live this moment as my last <br/>There's only us, there's only this <br/>Forget regret, or life is yours to miss <br/>No other road, no other way <br/>No day but today” </p><p>“Mimi?” Angel asked as Mimi and Roger came into the room hand in hand.</p><p>“There's only us, only tonight <br/>We must let go to know what's right <br/>No other course, no other way <br/>No day but today <br/>I can't control <br/>My destiny <br/>I trust my soul <br/>My only goal is just to be <br/>There's only now <br/>There's only here <br/>Give in to love <br/>Or live in fear <br/>No other path <br/>No other way<br/>No day but today...”</p><p>“That was beautiful Mimi.” Amy said.</p><p>“Thank you. Roger and Angel aren’t the only ones who can write songs.” Mimi said as she took a seat in the chair, Roger not to far away.</p><p>“You have another one?” Roger asked in shock and amazement.</p><p>“Well yeah.  I came up with one that I sing at my job.” Mimi said as a ‘matter of factly’.</p><p>“Oh you mean that one?” Amy asked as she recalled the song that Mimi was talking about. “I love that song.”</p><p>“Thank you.  I would sing it but I think it would be best if I just share it with Roger.  I don’t want him to get jealous of you guys.” Mimi said knowing how Roger would react.</p><p>“Oh come on Mimi.  You and Amy can do the whole routine for us.” Maureen said thinking of a way that she could hear the song.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“It’s ok Mimi.  I’ll be on my best behavior.” Roger promised.</p><p>“Ok.  Are you game Amy?” Mimi asked looking at Amy and Mark.</p><p>“Well if your game.” Amy said as she got up from her spot on the couch.  </p><p>“Ok.  Should we get in costume or just do it in our regular cloths?” Mimi asked not sure what to wear.</p><p>“Costume of course.” Amy said. You could tell that she wanted to show off for Mark so what could Mimi do but agree.</p><p>“Ok lets get changed.”</p><p>When they came back into the room both Mimi and Amy had robes on and Mimi got into position to sing as did Amy.</p><p>“What's the time <br/>Well it's gotta be close to midnight <br/>My body's talking to me <br/>It says "Time for danger" </p><p>It says "I wanna commit a crime <br/>Wanna be the cause of a fight <br/>Wanna put on my tight skirt and flirt <br/>With a stranger" </p><p>I've had a knack from way back <br/>Breaking the rules once <br/>I learned the games <br/>Get up life's too quick <br/>I know someplace sick <br/>Where this chick'll dance in the flames <br/>We don't need any money <br/>I always get in for free <br/>You can get in too if you get in with me </p><p>Let's go out tonight <br/>I have to go out tonight <br/>You wanna play? Let's run away <br/>We won't be back <br/>Before it's New Year's Day <br/>Take me out tonight! Meow! <br/>When I get a wink from the doorman <br/>Do you know how lucky you'll be? <br/>That you're on line with the feline of Avenue B </p><p>Let's go out tonight <br/>I have to go out tonight <br/>You wanna prowl <br/>Be my night owl? <br/>Well take my hand we're gonna howl <br/>Out tonight </p><p>In the evening I've got to roam <br/>Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome <br/>Feels too damn much like home <br/>When the Spanish babies cry! </p><p>So let's find a bar <br/>So dark we forget who we are <br/>Where all the scars from the <br/>Nevers and maybes die </p><p>Let's go out tonight uh-huh <br/>I have to go out tonight <br/>You're sweet wanna hit the street? <br/>Wanna wail at the moon like a cat in heat? <br/>Just take me out tonight </p><p>Please take me out tonight <br/>Don't forsake me - out tonight <br/>I'll let you make me - out tonight <br/>Tonight - tonight - tonight!”</p><p>After the last word Mimi was on Roger’s lap making out.  They were so into each other that they didn’t hear the applause that everyone was giving them.  And Amy and Mark were no better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10<br/>For the past week all four of the couples have gotten closer.  However, one day Mimi got a call from the last person she ever thought would call her.  Her cousin Allison.</p><p>‘Ring.  Ring.’ Went the phone in the house.</p><p>“I’ll get it.  It’s probably my uncle.” Mimi said as she approached the phone.  “Hello?” </p><p>“Mimi, it’s me Allison. How are you?” Allison asked putting on an act.</p><p>“I’m doing better Allison.  Now tell me really why your calling?” Mimi asked knowing that Allison was acting like she cared when she really didn’t.</p><p>“Why did you make up that story about my husband and you?  I know that he really didn’t attack you and beat you almost to death like the police and papers are saying.  So why are you doing this to me?” Allison asked her voice that of anger and worry for her husband.</p><p>“Allison, I didn’t make anything up.  Christmas day as I was leaving my job Benny, your husband, came up behind me and started beating me with his fists.  He kept saying that I ruined his dream and that he was going to make me pay.  He threw punches at me and when I fell to the ground, he started kicking me. I had the bruises to prove it.  Allison you have to believe me.  I didn’t do this to hurt you.” Mimi explained.  She could feel her anxiety growing.</p><p>“You liar.  You did this to get back at me for God knows what reason. And I want you to stop and set the record straight. You might have fooled my father, but you won’t fool me.  I know the truth you whore.  I know that you work at a strip joint and that you have AIDS.  So, this pathetic attempt at acting all innocent is a waste of time. I know the truth so just admit that your making this whole thing up already.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Allison but I’m not making anything up.”</p><p>“I’ll get you for this Mimi.  Just you wait.   Remember pay back is a bitch. Like you are.” With that Allison slammed the phone down and hung up on Mimi leaving Mimi feeling scared, alone and her anxiety at an all-time high.</p><p>“Mimi there you are… Hey are you ok?” Joanne asked when she saw how pale Mimi was.</p><p>“I can’t… I can’t breathe.” Mimi said as she started hyperventilating.</p><p>“Ok have a seat.  That’s it. Now take slow breaths.” Joanne said as she tried to calm Mimi down.</p><p>“Ro…Roger?” Mimi asked knowing that she needed Roger.  She knew that he would be able to help her calm down.</p><p>“ROGER!” Joanne yelled as loud as she could.</p><p>“YEAH?” Roger called from the top of the stairs.</p><p>“GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE.  MIMI NEEDS YOU.” With that Roger was at Mimi’s side in seconds.</p><p>“Mimi.  Shh I’m here.” Roger said as he pulled Mimi into his arms.  He lifted her up bridal style and carried her to their room so that they could be alone.  After he sat down on the bed, he kept her in his arms and he rocked her back trying to calm her down. “It’s ok.  Your safe.  I’m here.” Was all that he could say.</p><p>As Mimi calmed down some, she looked at Roger with pain filled eyes.  “I can’t do this Roger.”</p><p>“Do what baby?” Roger asked wondering what had happened to make Mimi react in the manner that she did.</p><p>“Allison blames me for Benny being in jail.  She thinks that I made the whole thing up.  I tried to tell her the truth but she wouldn’t believe me.  And she said that she’d get me for this and that pay back is a bitch.  I’m scared Roger.  Allison has a mean and aggressive streak in her when I’m in the picture and I can’t do this anymore.  I need to tell the police that I’m dropping the charges.” Mimi explained as she sobbed into Roger’s shoulder. </p><p>“Mimi what if he attacks you again and this time kills you?  I mean yes you might be scared of Allison but I think, and I speak for everyone here in this house, that we will protect you from anything.  And if you ask you can get a restraining order on Allison and Benny so that you’ll feel protected and have the law on your side.” Roger said in a calm and soothing voice.</p><p>“Do you really think that, that will stop them and protect me?” Mimi asked her eyes now puffy from all her crying.</p><p>“I know that it can’t hurt.  But I would talk to Joanne about that.  She’s a lawyer and all.  Me I’m just a broke musician.” Roger said successfully making Mimi laugh.  </p><p>“Ok I’ll talk to Joanne but later I need you now.” Mimi said in a seductive tone.<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;</p><p>That night Mimi told everyone what had transpired between her and her cousin Allison. Needless to say what Roger had said was true.  All of her friends would protect her.</p><p>“If you want Mimi, I can file the restraining order for you. I can get on that right now if you want.” Joanne said.</p><p>“You all are great thank you and Joanne if you could do that, I would greatly appreciate it.” Mimi said feeling all the love that was in the room.</p><p>“Any time.” Joanne said as she left the room.  </p><p>“Alight how about some fun.” Collins said as he stood up.</p><p>“What did you have in mind Collins?” Mark asked as he grabbed his camera.</p><p>“Well, I'm Thwarted by A Metaphysic Puzzle <br/>And I'm Sick of Grading Papers-That I know <br/>And I'm Shouting in My Sleep, I Need A Muzzle <br/>All This Misery Pays No Salary, So <br/>Let's Open Up A Restaurant in Santa Fe <br/>Oh, Sunny Santa Fe Would Be Nice <br/>We'll Open Up A Restaurant in Santa Fe <br/>And Leave This to The Roaches and Mice <br/>Oh--Oh </p><p>ALL <br/>Oh-- </p><p>ANGEL <br/>You Teach? </p><p>COLLINS <br/>Ya - I Teach Computer Age Philosophy <br/>while My Students Would Rather Watch TV </p><p>ANGEL <br/>America </p><p>ALL <br/>America! </p><p>COLLINS <br/>You're A Sensitive Aesthete <br/>Brush the Sauce onto The Meat <br/>You Could Make the Menu Sparkle with Rhyme <br/>You Could Drum A Gentle Drum <br/>I Could Seat Guests as They Come <br/>Chatting Not About Heidegger, But Wine! </p><p>Let's Open Up A Restaurant in Santa Fe <br/>Our Labors Would Reap Financial Gain </p><p>ALL <br/>Gain, Gain, Gain </p><p>COLLINS <br/>We'll Open Up A Restaurant in Santa Fe <br/>And Save From Devastation Our Brains </p><p>ALL <br/>Save Our Brains <br/>We'll Pack Up All Our Junk and Fly <br/>So Far Away <br/>Devote Ourselves to Projects That Sell <br/>We'll Open Up A Restaurant in Santa Fe <br/>Forget This Cold Bohemian Hell <br/>Oh-- <br/>Oh-- </p><p>COLLINS <br/>Do You Know the Way to Santa Fe? <br/>You Know, Tumbleweeds...Prairie Dogs... </p><p>ALL <br/>Yeah”</p><p>“Thanks Collins.” Mimi said with laughter as she gave him a hug.</p><p>“Any time girl.” Collins said giving her a hug back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11<br/>That night Joanne filed the restraining order against Benny and Allison.  Everyone was relaxing in front of the television watching Dirty Dancing with Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey. During the credits all four of the couples were dancing to the music and having the time of their lives.</p><p>“Time for bed guys.” Angel announced as she yawned.</p><p>“Baby its only,” Collins looked at the clock and said, “Oh damn its 1 in the morning.  Yeah guys lets hit the hay.” Collins said as he grabbed Angel’s hand and went upstairs to their room.</p><p>“Right behind you.” Joanne said with Maureen in tow.</p><p>“Night guys.” Both Mark and Amy said in unison.</p><p>Once they were alone Mimi looked deep in Roger’s eyes and there she saw nothing but love and devotion.  “Roger… I love you.  You know that right?” </p><p>“Of course I know that you love me, Mimi.  Why what’s up.” Roger asked the fear that something was wrong apparent.</p><p>“Well, I wrote another song today and some of the lyrics are for you to sing.” </p><p>“Really well then lets sing it together.” Roger suggested curious as to what Mimi’s song was about.</p><p>“Ok, here it is.” Mimi said as she handed Roger the lyrics.</p><p>“Well by the looks of it you sing first.” Roger said jokingly as he looked over the lyrics.</p><p>“Right.  Here it goes.” Mimi took a deep breath and then sang her song that she had wrote for Roger to show him how much he means to her. “Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. <br/>Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. <br/>The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. <br/>The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. <br/>Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. <br/>Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. <br/>The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. <br/>The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you. </p><p>MIMI &amp; ROGER <br/>The world revives, colors renew, <br/>but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue. </p><p>MIMI <br/>Without you. <br/>Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. </p><p>BOTH <br/>Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. </p><p>ROGER <br/>The mind churns! </p><p>MIMI <br/>The mind churns! </p><p>ROGER <br/>The heart yearns! </p><p>MIMI <br/>The heart yearns! </p><p>BOTH <br/>The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I’m gone. </p><p>MIMI <br/>Cause I die, without you. </p><p>ROGER <br/>Without you. </p><p>BOTH <br/>Without you</p><p>As they finished the song Mimi was in tears. “Mimi what’s wrong?” Roger asked not sure why Mimi would be crying.</p><p>“These are happy tears.  I just… I love you so much that I’m scared of losing you or you leaving me.  I know we both have a deadly disease but I scared of being alone and not having you with me scares the shit out of me.  And I’m repeating myself aren’t I?” Mimi said making only a little bit of sense to Roger.</p><p>“Yes a little bit but I understand exactly what you mean.” Roger said holding Mimi close.</p><p>“You do?” Mimi asked not sure she believed what she had just heard.</p><p>“Yes you see I feel the exact same way as you do.  When you went missing those two hours were torcher.   It finally got to the point that I couldn’t wait anymore and got Angel, Collins, and Mark to help me look for you.  And when we found you I wanted to kill Benny for what he did to you.  If it wasn’t for Angel reminding me that I had an obligation to you.  To be there for you. And you know what that was the best thing that I could’ve done for you.  Be there for you. And I was.” Roger then paused and knelt down on one knee.  He pulled out a ring that he had asked his mom for before they went to the vacation house.  </p><p>“Roger?” Mimi asked not sure she believed what Roger was doing.</p><p>“Mimi,” Roger took her left hand into his and continued, “I love you. I always have since we were younger.  You always know how to make me smile and you always brighten my day even if I’m in a dark place.  When you came back into my life I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.  So will do me the honor, no the pleasure of making me the happiest man alive and becoming my wife?” Roger asked as she showed her the diamond ring that he had for her.</p><p>“Yes, oh my God Roger of course it’s yes.” Mimi said as he stood up and put the ring on her finger. </p><p>“I love you Mimi with all of my heart.” Roger said as he lifted her into his arms.</p><p>“And I you Roger.  I always have and I always will.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12<br/>The next morning Mimi and Roger were the last ones to get up.  When they did and they greeted everyone Angel notice the ring on Mimi’s finger.</p><p>“AHHHH!” Angel screamed making everyone jump.</p><p>“Baby what’s wrong with you?” Collins asked as he looked from Angel to Mimi.  There on Mimi’s finger did Collins get why Angel screamed. “You and you… really?” Collins asked making Mimi and Roger laugh.</p><p>“Will someone tell us what’s going on?” Mark asked.  By this time Angel lifted Mimi’s left hand and showed everyone the ring. “No… really?” </p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Maureen said as she got up to hug Mimi and Roger.</p><p>“Congratulations you guys.” Joanne said as she too gave Mimi and Roger a hug.</p><p>“I’m so happy for you Mimi.” Amy said waiting in line to hug her friend.</p><p>“When did this happen?” Angel asked wanting to know every detail.</p><p>“Well when you all went to bed Roger and I talked and sang my new song that I wrote and then he got down on one knee and well proposed.” Mimi said looking at Roger with nothing but love in her eyes.</p><p>“What song?” Amy asked curious as to what song Mimi had written.</p><p>“Yeah can you both sing it for us?” Angel asked.</p><p>Mimi looked at Roger who just nodded yes to singing the song.  “I’ll get my guitar.” Roger said as he left the room.  When he got back, he started playing the music.</p><p>“MIMI <br/>Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. <br/>Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. <br/>The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. <br/>The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. <br/>Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. <br/>Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. <br/>The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. <br/>The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you. </p><p>MIMI &amp; ROGER <br/>The world revives, colors renew, <br/>but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue. </p><p>MIMI <br/>Without you. <br/>Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats. </p><p>BOTH <br/>Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe. </p><p>ROGER <br/>The mind churns! </p><p>MIMI <br/>The mind churns! </p><p>ROGER <br/>The heart yearns! </p><p>MIMI <br/>The heart yearns! </p><p>BOTH <br/>The tears dry, without you. Life goes on, but I’m gone. </p><p>MIMI <br/>Cause I die, without you. </p><p>ROGER <br/>Without you. </p><p>BOTH <br/>Without you</p><p>MIMI <br/>Without You <br/>The Ground Thaws <br/>The Rain Falls <br/>The Grass Grows </p><p>Without You <br/>The Seeds Root <br/>The Flowers Bloom <br/>The Children Play </p><p>The Stars Gleam <br/>The Eagles Fly <br/>Without You </p><p>The Earth Turns <br/>The Sun Burns <br/>But I Die <br/>Without You </p><p>Without You <br/>The Breeze Warms <br/>The Girls Smile <br/>The Cloud Moves </p><p>Without You <br/>The Tides Change <br/>The Oceans Crash </p><p>The Crowd Roars <br/>The Days Soar <br/>The Babies Cry <br/>Without You </p><p>The Moon Glows <br/>The River Flows <br/>But I Die <br/>Without You </p><p>ROGER <br/>The World Revives </p><p>MIMI <br/>Colors Renew </p><p>BOTH <br/>But I Know Blue <br/>Only Blue <br/>Lonely Blue <br/>Within Me, Blue <br/>Without You </p><p>MIMI <br/>Without You <br/>The Hand Gropes <br/>The Ear Hears <br/>The Pulse Beats </p><p>ROGER <br/>Without You <br/>The Eyes Gaze <br/>The Legs Walk <br/>The Lungs Breathe </p><p>BOTH <br/>The Mind Churns <br/>The Heart Yearns <br/>The Tears Dry <br/>Without You </p><p>Life Goes On <br/>But I'm Gone <br/>Cause I Die </p><p>ROGER <br/>Without You </p><p>MIMI <br/>Without You </p><p>ROGER <br/>Without You </p><p>BOTH <br/>Without You”</p><p>After the song Mimi and Roger kissed each other while their friends gave them a round of applause.</p><p>“That was a beautiful song.” Maureen said as she wiped away some stray tears that was falling down her cheeks.</p><p>“Mimi chica you did a great job writing that song.” Angel said as she was in Collins embrace.</p><p>“I’ve never heard you sing like that. You sure you want to be a stripper?  I think you should be a singer.” Amy said with all honesty.</p><p>“Thank you, all of you.  I only wrote it because of my love for Roger.” Mimi said in all honesty.</p><p>“Hey Rog when are you going to sing us one of your songs?” Mark asked with a hint of seriousness and humor.</p><p>“Well I don’t know.” Roger said feeling shy to sing one of his songs.</p><p>“Oh come on Roger.  What about the one you sang in the hospital?  That was a good one.” Maureen said urging him to sing.</p><p>“Which one? I sang two that night.” Roger said trying to figure out which song Maureen was talking about.</p><p>“The one about you and your fear about losing Mimi.” Maureen said with all honesty.</p><p>“Oh that one.” Roger said his fear of what Mimi would think about his song.  For it wasn’t just about Mimi.  It was also about his late girlfriend April.</p><p>“It’s ok Roger.  Why don’t you sing it?” Mimi asked curious as to why Roger was hesitant to sing the song.</p><p>“Well it’s not just of you Mimi.  It’s also about my late girlfriend April.” Roger said explaining why he was hesitant. </p><p>“Oh that’s ok, Roger.  Come on sing it.” Mimi said with encouragement. </p><p>Roger picked up his guitar and began singing.  “One song. Glory. One song <br/>Before I go, Glory <br/>One song to leave behind, </p><p>Find one song, one last refrain, glory <br/>From the pretty boy front man, <br/>Who wasted opportunity. </p><p>One song, he had the world at his feet, <br/>Glory <br/>In the eyes of a young girl, a young girl <br/>Find glory, beyond the cheap colored lights </p><p>One song, before the sun sets <br/>Glory - on another empty life <br/>Time flies - time dies, <br/>Glory - One blaze of glory <br/>One blaze of glory - Glory </p><p>Find, Glory, in a song that rings true <br/>Truth like a blazing fire, an eternal flame </p><p>Find, one song, a song about love <br/>Glory, from the soul of a young man <br/>A young man </p><p>Find, the one song <br/>Before the virus takes hold, glory <br/>Like it sunset <br/>One song <br/>To redeem this empty life </p><p>Time flies <br/>And then no need to endure anymore <br/>Time dies”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13<br/>“Man Roger that was a great song.” Mimi said kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>“Thanks Mimi.  I have another one that I just wrote on New Year’s if you all would like to hear it.” Roger said his confidence level at an all-time high.</p><p>“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” Mimi asked. </p><p>“Well I didn’t have the confidence that I have now.  And I owe that all to you.” Roger said as he kissed Mimi’s forehead.</p><p>“Well sing it Rog.” Collins said happy to see his friends all happy at the same time.</p><p>“Well I’ll need some help. Could all of you help me?” Roger asked taking a risk of hearing his friends sing his song.</p><p>“Sure.” They all said in unison.  Roger handed out the lyrics and music and then began playing his guitar.</p><p>“ALL <br/>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Six hundred minutes, <br/>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Moments so dear. <br/>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Six hundred minutes <br/>How do you measure, measure a year? </p><p>In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights <br/>In cups of coffee <br/>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. </p><p>In five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Six hundred minutes <br/>How do you measure <br/>A year in the life? </p><p>How about love? <br/>How about love? <br/>How about love? Measure in love </p><p>Seasons of love. Seasons of love </p><p>JOANNE <br/>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Six hundred minutes! <br/>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Journeys to plan. </p><p>Five hundred twenty-five thousand <br/>Six hundred minutes <br/>How do you measure the life <br/>Of a woman or a man? </p><p>COLLINS <br/>In truths that she learned, <br/>Or in times that he cried. <br/>In bridges he burned, <br/>Or the way that she died. </p><p>ALL <br/>It's time now to sing out, <br/>Tho' the story never ends <br/>Let's celebrate <br/>Remember a year in the life of friends <br/>Remember the love! <br/>Remember the love! <br/>Seasons of love! </p><p>JOANNE <br/>Oh you got to got to Remember the love! remember the love, <br/>You Measure in love know that love is a gift from up above Seasons of love. <br/>Share love, give love spread love Measure, measure you life in love.”</p><p>At the end of the song everyone looked at each other than at Roger.</p><p>“That was a great song Rog.” Mark said with a smile on his face.</p><p>“Yeah I loved it.” Maureen said with pride of what Roger had accomplished.</p><p>“Me too.” Mimi said giving Roger a hug. </p><p>“Thank you all of you.  You don’t know how much that means to me.” Roger said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>“Well why don’t we eat now and then go for a walk?” Angel suggested as she heard Mimi’s stomach growl.</p><p>“Thank you, Angel.  I think that, that is a great idea.” Mimi said.<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;<br/>After they all ate they then got dressed.  But before they could go out for a walk Joanne’s phone went off.</p><p>“Hold on you guys.  I have to take this.” Joanne said as she exited the room. Once she was alone she said, “Hello Steve.  What do you have for me?” </p><p>“Well just to let you know I got a judge to sign off of the restraining orders.  After I told Judge Phillips about what had happened to Mimi and what her cousin said to her over the phone he decided to sign them and they are in effect today.  Also, I thought that you should know that Benny has posted bail and is out of jail.  So please take precautions.  Do you think that he would take a chance and some after Mimi?” Steve explained and asked his worry for Joanne and her friends apparent.</p><p>“I have no idea.  Do the police know that he’s out?” Joanne asked her worry for Mimi was in her voice.</p><p>“Yes, they do.  I told them that I would call and tell you all about it right away.” Steve said.</p><p>“Thank you, Steve it means a lot that you took the time to do all this for me and my friends.” Joanne said with thankfulness. </p><p>“Well I have to go.  Should I hear anything I’ll call.”</p><p>“Thanks again Steve.  I’ll go tell everyone about Benny and the restraining order now.” Joanne said. Once she hung up the phone, she went to tell everyone the news, both good and bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14<br/>When Joanne walked into the living room, she saw that everyone was laughing and joking around with one another.</p><p>“Pookie.” Maureen said when she looked up and saw her girlfriend. “Is everything ok, Pookie?” </p><p>“No, it’s not.  That was Steve from my work.  He called with good news and bad news.” Joanne said trying to figure out how to tell them what Steve had so easily told her.</p><p>“Ok well good news first then the bad.” Maureen said trying to see what has Joanne so serious.</p><p>“Ok.  Well the good news is that your restraining order against Benny and Allison is in effect as of today.” </p><p>“That is great news.” Mimi said as she relaxed next to Roger.</p><p>“So, what’s the bad news?” Angel asked knowing that this good new came with a price.</p><p>“Well Benny made bail.  He’s out walking around. As we speak.  And if my guess is right well he probably already knows where we are from Allison.  I think that we should contact the police and stay inside the house for protection.” Joanne suggested thinking of a way to deal with the situation.</p><p>“He’s out?  You do realize that he’ll ignore the restraining order and come right after me.” Mimi said with fear in her eyes and voice.</p><p>“Hey.  Shh.  Remember you have all of us here with you.  We’ll protect you.  I promise you that no harm will come to you.” Roger said in a soothing voice.</p><p>“Si chica.  You have us.  Listen to Roger.  We’ll all protect you.”  Angel said with protectiveness. </p><p>“Thank you all of you.  But this is my fight.  I don’t want you all to get hurt because of me.” Mimi said as she stood up from her spot next to Roger. Her voice that of fear.</p><p>“Mimi you’re our family and we want to help protect you.  You don’t need to handle this on your own.” Mark said trying to help Mimi see that she was not alone.</p><p>“I know but I’m no one’s burden.” Mimi said as she started to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Now wait just one minute.” Collins said as he gently grabbed Mimi’s arm.  “You are not a burden.  We all came here with you because we all love you and we all want to be there for you.  None of us see you as a burden.  Your family and you’re always there for family.  I remember something that my father once said to me.  He said, ‘Family cares about you, not what you can do for them.   Family’s there through the good, bad, all of it. They got your back, even when it hurts.  That’s family.’” Collins said.  By the look of Mimi’s eyes, he knew that she believed him and his words.</p><p>“Thank you, Collins.  I’m sorry but when it comes to my blood family, well let’s just say that I’m use to no one being there for me.  All they want to do is control me and every move I make.  But you know what you all have shown me that family doesn’t end with blood. And I’m proud to be a part of this family.” Mimi said as she gave Collins a sisterly hug.</p><p>“And we’re proud and honored to call you family.” Amy said, putting a comforting hand on Mimi’s shoulders. “I know that I’m new to the gang but I could tell right away that you all were a family.  That you all cared for one another and would do anything for each other.  I just want to say that I’m proud to be a part of this family and to have friends like all of you.” </p><p>“And we’re honored to have you a part of this family.” Mark said as he pulled Amy into a hug.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do now?” Mimi asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.</p><p>“Well I think that we should contact the police in this county and let them know what’s going on.  I think that, that would add on to the protection.” Joanne said as she thought about what they needed to do.  “That’s something that I can do. I think that some of us need to go out to get some food the others can stay here and think of ways to add onto the protection.” </p><p>“Well I think that I should be one of the ones to go shopping for I have money in my pocket.” Mimi said in a joking manner, though she was trying to hide her fear that she was feeling.</p><p>“if that’s the case than me, Collins, and Angel should go with you.” Roger said making it known that Mimi wasn’t going anywhere with out him.</p><p>“I concur.” Collins agreed.</p><p>“I’m in.” Angel said as she stood up and walked over to Mimi, Roger, and Collins.</p><p>“Wait why am I not included in the group?” Mark asked feeling left out.</p><p>“You’re not really a fighter, Mark.” Roger said as a matter of factly.</p><p>“But that’s not fair.” Mark said with a pout, for he wanted to help out.</p><p>“Mark your more brains then bronze.” Mimi said as she went over and gave Mark a comforting hug.  “And besides I didn’t think that you wanted to leave Amy.”</p><p>“Well when you put it that way.” Mark said with a hint of embarrassment.</p><p>“Well let’s call a cab and get some food.” Roger said as he handed Mimi the phone.</p><p>It took the cab driver ten minutes to get there.  Once they were at the store they got loads of food.  Enough to last them all a month in the vacation house.  When they were done, they called another cab and headed home.  There they noticed a police car right in front of the house.</p><p>“Well we’re here and so are the cops.” Mimi said trying to laugh at the situation but failing miserably.</p><p>“Don’t worry mi chica.  We’re all here for you.” Angel said as they exited the cab.  Once they were done unloading the cab, they went into the living room where Joanne was talking to the cops.</p><p>“Mimi this is officer Smith and his partner officer Martin.  Their going to help protect you.” Joanne said introducing Mimi to the cops.</p><p>“Hello.  Thank you for coming and helping me out I really appreciate it.” Mimi said with all honesty as she shook the officer’s hands.</p><p>“We’ll do our best.  We got all the information from Mrs. Jefferson here.  So all I can say for you to do is stay in the house and let us do our job in protecting you.” Officer Martin said in an authoritive voice.</p><p>“Will do.  Luckily I’m in good company.” Mimi said making all her friends laugh.</p><p>“That’s good.” Officer Smith said as both he and his partner stood up and left the room to go back to their car.</p><p>“Thank you, Joanne, for doing this.” Mimi said as she gave Joanne a hug.</p><p>“It is my pleasure Mimi.” Joanne said as she returned the hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15<br/>It’s now February and the group of friends; Mark, Amy, Maureen, Joanne, Collins, Angel, Roger, and Mimi; are still at what they call the safe house.  There have been no sign of Benny or his wife Allison.  Right now Roger and Mimi are out for a stroll on this peace full afternoon. </p><p>“Man I can’t believe how peace full it is out here.” Mimi said her hand in Roger’s.</p><p>“Yeah I know what you mean.” Roger said as he put a protective arm around Mimi’s shoulders.</p><p>“Roger I love you.  You know that right?” Mimi asked.</p><p>“Of course I do.  And I love you with all of my heart.” Roger said as they stopped walking.</p><p>“Good.  Cause you’re stuck with me.” Mimi said jokingly. </p><p>“Well, well, well. What do we got here?” Allison asked as she came out of hiding.</p><p>“Allison?” Mimi asked her gut telling her to flee with Roger.</p><p>“Well, duh.  Don’t you too look so cute together? Too bad it won’t last.  Thanks to you Mimi dad kicked me out, your mother won’t talk to me. And my life is now ruined.” Allison ranted.</p><p>“You did it to yourself.” Mimi said.</p><p>Just then Allison pulled out a gun and aimed it at Mimi.  “No you did you bitch.” Allison pulled the trigger and then Mimi fell to the ground. </p><p>“MIMI!” Roger called out. </p><p>At this point Allison fled and was nowhere to be seen.  Roger carefully carried Mimi to a cab and they quickly got her to a hospital.  Once there roger gave his statement to the police and then called his friends.  Then he waited for what seemed like forever, until his friends arrived.</p><p>“Rog.” Mark said as he and the rest of the gang came into the waiting room.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Roger choked out.  His eyes were red from crying and he was still wearing the shirt that had Mimi’s blood on it.</p><p>“Here’s a clean shirt.” Amy said as she handed the shirt to Roger.</p><p>“Thank you all of you.” Roger said as he took the shirt. “I’ll go change. There’s no news as to how Mimi is doing.  She’s still in surgery.”</p><p>Once Roger left the rest of the gang took a seat.  “I can’t believe that this is happening.” Angel said leaning into Collins’s shoulder.  “She can’t leave us.  Not like this.”</p><p>“She’s going to be ok Angel.  You know Mimi.  She’s a fighter. She’ll get through this.” Collins said as he put a comforting arm around Angel’s shoulders.</p><p>“I hope your right.” </p><p>“Angel you know as well as I do that Collins is right.” Maureen said trying to be strong for everyone. “I mean she is a fighter.” </p><p>“Honey are you ok?” Joanne asked sensing that Maureen was about to cry as well.</p><p>“No I’m not Pookie.  I mean we can’t lose her.  Not yet.  She and Roger are getting married and this can’t be happening.” Maureen then broke down into tears.</p><p>“Mimi Marquez.” A doctor called out.  </p><p>“Yes here.” Roger said as he made his presence know. </p><p>“Well she’s a fighter.  And is doing well.  We retrieved the bullet and patched her up.  Now all we have to do is wait for her to wake up.”</p><p>“Do you know how long that could be?” Mark asked his arm around Amy’s shoulders.</p><p>“Could be days, weeks, that is up to her.”</p><p>“When can we see her?” Amy asked knowing what everyone was thinking.</p><p>“You can all visit her in the morning.  For right now she needs her rest.” </p><p>“Thank you doctor.” Roger said shaking the doctor’s hand. </p><p>“You want to sleep here tonight Roger?” Angel asked knowing very well that he did.</p><p>“Yeah I do.” </p><p>“Then we’ll stay here with you.” Collins said.<br/>&gt;^_^&lt;</p><p>Its been three day since the shooting and Mimi is alive and awake.  She’s now able to see all of her friends in her room.</p><p>“Mimi. Thank God.” Mark and Maureen both said in unison.</p><p>“Aw did you guys miss me?” Mimi asked. With only a hint of humor in her voice.</p><p>“You know we did.” Mark said. “You know, There is no future <br/>There is no past </p><p>ROGER <br/>Thank God this <br/>Moment's no the last </p><p>MIMI &amp; ROGER <br/>There's only us <br/>There's only this <br/>Forget regret or <br/>Life is yours to miss </p><p>ALL <br/>No other road no other way <br/>No day but today </p><p>WOMEN <br/>I can't control <br/>My destiny <br/>I trust my soul <br/>My only goal </p><p>MEN <br/>Will I lose my dignity <br/>Will someone care <br/>Will I wake tomorrow <br/>From this nightmare </p><p>WOMEN <br/>Is just to be <br/>Without <br/>You <br/>The hand gropes <br/>The ear hers <br/>The pulse beats <br/>Life goes on <br/>But I'm gone </p><p>MEN <br/>There's only now <br/>There's only here <br/>Give in to love <br/>Or live in fear <br/>No other path <br/>No other way </p><p>WOMEN <br/>'Cause I die <br/>Without you <br/>I die without you <br/>I die without you <br/>I die without you <br/>I die without you <br/>I die without you </p><p>MEN <br/>No day but today <br/>No day but today <br/>No day but today <br/>No day but today <br/>No day but today <br/>No day but today </p><p>ALL <br/>NO DAY BUT TODAY!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>